world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
B-C 155 55
The Bat.-Châtillon 155 55 is a French tier 9 self-propelled gun. In the mid-50s, Batignolles-Châtillon developed an original design of the heavy SPG that featured some elements of the U.S. M47 chassis. The vehicle was equipped with a 155 mm howitzer installed into the rotating turret. At least one prototype was built. Never saw mass production. The Bat.-Châtillon 155 55 leads to the Bat.-Châtillon 155 58. Have a full-circle gun arc ( 360° ) Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Gun range: stock: 1350 m, top: 1400 m * Mobility is very good, comparable to a medium tank * Rotating turret of a full circle and relatively high accuracy * Fast reload speed, high firerate * Painless stock grind; top gun only improves aiming time by 0.5 seconds Cons: * No gun depression making 'TD Mode' hard * Low alpha damage per shot. Avoid shooting heavily armored targets. Even frontal hits on a Foch may do no damage at all * Needs a Radio Operator unlike its predecessor and successor, breaking Brothers in Arms, though you may still have one in barr * Low shell arc on its guns, cannot resist pre 9.18 59-16 76mm AP/APCR shells, all HE can pen it now. * Subpar stun time, piss poor armor, lost 13+ tons of weight so it is easier to ram kill, lost engine power. Performance The Bat Chatillon 155 55 is a very different artillery piece than any of the other tier 9's. It features a 155mm gun that has the lowest-in-tier 750 alpha damage, but the best accuracy and reload of any artillery piece in its tier. Similar to the Lorraine 155 51, it deals its damage over time by putting large numbers of rounds downrange. However, due to its low alpha damage, its damage can vary greatly, as many of the super-heavy tanks in the game can shrug off its hits for little to no damage. The gun, other than the damage, is a straight up upgrade to the tier 8 Lorraine 155 51, with better reload and accuracy. It also gains a full 360 degree turret, which allows you to switch targets more easily. The Bat Chatillon 155 55 is interesting in TD mode due to its high mobility and full turret, allowing it to surprise enemies from unexpected locations. However, it is hindered due to its low alpha, meaning that the target will often survive your one shot, and nonexistent gun depression, which can make it hard to hit things. Early Research * The SCR 528F Radio carries over from the Lorraine 155 mle. 51. Mount it immediately. * Research the Batignolles-Châtillon 155 mle. 56 suspension first. It gives huge boost to mobility. * Research the Canon de 155 mm Gun. * If you want more mobility, research the Continental AV-1790-7B Engine. * Go from there. Historical Info Following Lorraine’s project of the self propelled howitzer, Batignolles Chatillon started the work on the self propelled artillery vehicle with a fully rotatable turret. Main feature was to be drum based automatic loader system installed in the turret. In late 1958 all development was canceled and project was abandoned with only one prototype built. Category:Tanks